Giyera (Earth-1010)
Under the orders of Gideon Malick, Giyera travelled to Endotex Labs where S.H.I.E.L.D. were looking for answers about Project Distant Star Return. Having found a team led by Luther Banks, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, Giyera took control of Banks' gun and forced him to shoot the S.H.I.E.L.D. team before killing himself. Giyera then revealed himself and kidnapped Fitz and Simmons to bring them to HYDRA. When it became clear that neither Fitz nor Simmons were willing to assist Malick in his experiments to return It from Maveth, Giyera was called upon by Grant Ward, who had promised not to harm Simmons himself. Ward ordered Giyera to use his powers to torture Simmons in whatever way he wished, using hammers and pliers to cause her to scream in the hope that her pain would force Fitz to reveal the answers. Eventually an enraged Ward stormed back into the room to torture Simmons himself. Once Simmons' screams of pain had forced Fitz to agree to help HYDRA, Giyera brought Simmons to the HYDRA Castle to meet with Malick, smiling to himself as Malick revealed Fitz's defeat to her. When Simmons ran to Fitz, Giyera tried to stop her but Fitz insisted that if he touch her the deal would be off. As the portal was opened and Fitz, Ward and a team of HYDRA soldiers prepared to travel to Maveth, Giyera took Simmons aside and watched as they departed and the portal was closed. Attack on the HYDRA Castle Giyera informed Gideon Malick that their supply of captured Inhumans had arrived and they discussed how long until Grant Ward would be able to return with It. Overhearing their conversation, Jemma Simmons claimed their math was incorrect, noting that she did not want them to screw up Leo Fitz's return. Giyera stayed close as Malick informed Simmons that he did not expect Fitz to return alive. As S.H.I.E.L.D. raided the HYDRA Castle, Giyera went to hunt down and stop the team. He soon found Daisy Johnson attempting to hack into their computer systems, Giyera used his powers to silently lift up a gun and fired it at her. However, Joey Gutierrez ran in front of the bullets, using his powers to melt them before they could kill him. Lincoln Campbell then fired a bolt of electricity at Giyera which knocked him to the ground; however, the team decided they did not have time to execute him before a HYDRA team arrived so they left him on the ground. Studying the Beast Three months after the battle, Giyera and Gideon Malick travelled through one of Malick's secret bases to meet with It. As they stood in the elevator, Giyera told Malick about a new Inhuman who had been discovered in Bogotá. When Malick noted that the Inhumans who Lash had massacred had to be replaced for It, Giyera expressed his concerns as It could barely stand, did not speak and seemed be not be nearly as powerful as they had been led to believe. Malick was informed that It had requested to speak to him and when Malick asked what It needed, he was told that It was hungry. Giyera stood in the room and kept guard over It as it consumed plates of raw meat and watched footage of humans in war. When Giyera asked the beast if he was trying to regain strength after being so badly hurt during the Battle on Maveth, It explained that Grant Ward's body was dead and he had been dying. They discussed humans and It noted that Giyera was clearly no longer human, seemingly sensing Giyera's Inhuman powers from within him. Giyera informed Malick that their HYDRA team had successfully captured the Inhuman Lucio from Bogatá and he was being studied as they spoke. As they stood in the room, It looked around at the pair and commented on how Malick was losing his faith in his power, with Malick noting that since he had failed to kill Phil Coulson, maybe his power wasn't as strong as he'd hoped. The beast slowly stood but and assured Malick that he would believe, once he had made a believer out of Giyera. It then turned Ward's skin to dust and sent it towards Giyera. Serving Hive Gideon Malick ordered the blindfolded Lucio to be brought before Hive, Giyera and his team of HYDRA guards led him in, while Lucio attempted to break free, cursing his captors. Malick left them alone and Hive ordered Giyera to remove Lucio's blindfold so he could look into his eyes. Giyera did as instructed but as soon as he did, Lucio used his powers to paralyze him and his guards. However, Hive was not affected and used his powers to make Lucio loyal to him. Giyera and Lucio stayed by Hive's side as the Inhuman remained in its room and continued to study the history of humans, reading dozens of books on the subject. Eventually Malick went to speak to Hive's suggesting that as Grant Ward's body was not improving maybe it was time to consider finding a new and less damaged host. When Malick refused to offer his own body, he suggested sacrificing either Giyera and Lucio, but Hive explained that its host must be already dead and he could not inhabit the bodies of other Inhumans. Malick reluctantly accepted this and Giyera listened as Malick promised Hive that there would be no further setbacks for their plans. Concerned over Hive's current condition, Malick ordered Giyera to keep a close watch over the Inhuman, telling him to remain by its side until he returned from Taiwan and to call him if there were any issues. Giyera promised to do so, calling out "Hail HYDRA!" as Malick left. However when Giyera went into Hive's room, he found Hive and Lucio had been listening and was ordered to ignore all of Malick's commands. Giyera was instead ordered to leave Hive's side, find five healthy humans, and bring them to Hive, alive. Giyera and Lucio did as instructed and chose the five healthiest humans they could find, with Lucio paralyzing them in place while Hive looked them over to confirm that he was happy with their choices. Hive congratulated the pair before Giyera questioned if one of them would become its new host, to which Hive informed them that he had a better use for them. Lucio looked on and commented that all the people were innocent, but Hive showed no remorse to this fact and promised that they would serve the greater good. Giyera and Lucio left the room and listened as Hive consumed the humans in order to rebuild Grant Ward's body. Assisting the Watchdogs Gideon Malick made a deal with Felix Blake, the leader of the Watchdogs, in which they would assist them in stealing a bomb from the Advanced Threat Containment Unit facility in exchange for new weapons. Giyera drove the van which stole the weapons and met with Blake, who demanded better weapons than Howard Stark's Nitramene designs so he and his men could hunt down and kill the Inhumans. Dealing with the Transia Corporation Giyera stood guard over Gideon Malick as he ate dinner and awaited the arrival of Hive, whose body had been rebuilt due to the earlier sacrifices. Giyera stood close as Malick and Hive discussed why Malick had joined HYDRA in the first place, which Hive deduced was due to his desire for ultimate power. As Charles Hinton was brought into the room, Hive explained to all present that it was it to go above ground and discover true power. Following his orders, Giyera took Hive and Malick to the Transia Corporation Headquarters to meet with its leader, Rowan Hamilton. Giyera stood close by as Malick asked about the Transia Corporation Exoskeleton; when Malick offered to buy the company out, Giyera presented Hamilton with the paperwork. When Hamilton refused, Hive had Hinton come in and show Hamilton what would happen if he did not obey Malick. Horrified, Hamilton quickly signed the contract, though Hive killed Hamilton's men regardless. Giyera informed Hive that their HYDRA teams had taken over the building while Malick questioned why he had wanted the Exoskeleton. Hive told Malick to put on the suit so he could experience that same power that Inhumans felt, with Giyera lifting the suit out of the box and presenting it to Malick. Once Malick was wearing the suit, he used to to test its strength by crushing vases and flipping tables; however, Hive explained that to experience true power, he wished him to crush Hamilton's skull with his bare hands. Malick did as he was instructed; Giyera and Hive watched closely as Hamilton screamed in agony before his head finally exploded. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Raid When S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived, Giyera ensured Gideon Malick was leaving in the company helicopter before speaking to Hive. Giyera recommended that they sneak out another way and asked if he wanted the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to be killed, but Hive insisted that only the human agents could be killed, knowing that the Secret Warriors were likely coming. As the S.H.I.E.L.D. team slowly took control of the building, Giyera stood in wait and ambushed Lincoln Campbell when he charged through the hallways searching for Hive, who he had mistaken for the deceased Grant Ward. When Campbell appeared, Giyera used his power to launch a fire extinguisher at his head, knocking him to the ground and causing him to bleed heavily from his wound. As Giyera prepared to leave with Hive, Campbell communicated to Phil Coulson that he had seen Ward but was too weak to fight and collapsed from his head injury while Giyera and Hive calmly escaped. Once they had returned to Gideon Malick's Headquarters, Giyera was ordered by Hive to find another piece of Transia technology, when Giyera questioned its purpose and if they wanted another suit, Hive told him that that was not the technology they were looking for. They were inturrpted when Malick called and demanded to know by Giyera had failed to protect him during his fight with Quake. Giyera told Malick that he was now loyal to Hive, hanging up the phone and telling Hive how Malick's voice seemed to be scared. Covering Hive's Tracks Following the direct orders from Hive, Giyera took a team of HYDRA agents and raided the GT Agrochemical's Facilty in Michigan. While there they destroyed much of the research that was being studied and took out boxes of equipment and papers outside to be returned to their leader, with Giyera using his powers to lift the boxes and carry them outside with ease. However Giyera was unaware that his activities were being watched on CCTV. Giyera soon found himself being ambushed by S.H.I.E.L.D., with Phil Coulson shooting his soldiers in an I.C.E.R.. Seeing the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Giyera launched a gas canister at him but barely missed and launched it with incredible force through a nearby door. Coulson proceeded to run for his life and Giyera gave chase, following him through the various corridors, however this was revealed to be a trap when Giyera found himself being locked in an empty room with no weapons to use to defend himself. Looking around the room, Giyera discovered that Melinda May was waiting for him, mocking him for being now unable to use his powers to pain the advantage. May then proceeded to attack Giyera, with the pair of highly skilled warriors engaging in a fierce fight to the death. The pair proved to be equally matched with both managing to gain hits on each other, Giyera using his gymnastics skills to run up walls, perform flips and use kicks to distract and keep May at bay while she used many of the same skills to strike at Giyera. Eventually Giyera was able to grab May by the throat and pin her against the wall, telling her that although he preferred not to get his hands dirty he was happy to if it meant killing her. May however told him not to bother getting too confident and kicked him in the crotch before knocking him to the ground, before he was able to get back up May slammed his head on the floor and knocked him unconscious. Giyera was then tied down to a stretcher and taken to Zephyr One for questioning. Hijacking of Zephyr One While locked inside the Containment Module onboard Zephyr One, Giyera was questioned by Alphonso Mackenzie about Gideon Malick's plans and Hive. Giyera however refused to answer the questioned and thanked S.H.I.E.L.D. for their assistance in bringing Hive to Earth. He then went on to explain that the Inhumans were promised a better world for those worthy, but did not explain what happened to those who were not worthy. While he was not being watched, Giyera secretly took a stolen belt buckle and used his powers to force open the doors of the Containment Module and free himself. This was witnessed by Leo Fitz who triggered the alarm while Giyera used the buckle to knock out the guards around the room with ease. Fitz then attempted to get to cover held a gun to Giyera, only to be swiftly disarmed before revealing that the gun did not contain ammo, so Giyera attempted to launch it at him only to just miss his head. As Giyera moved through the plane he was attacked by Mackenzie, who he managed to swiftly knock out by head butting him and bringing a steel bar into his hand and hitting him with it. Giyera was then stopped by Phil Coulson who hit him in the gut, but before he could land a second blow, Giyera was able to stop his hand in mid air and told him that they could not stop HYDRA before knocking him out with a strong kick to the head as he ran forward and into the main control room of the plane. Once in the control room, Melinda May told him that he would not get control of the plane without a fight, but Giyera told her that they no longer needed to fight. With a smile Giyera took control of the plane and forced it to dive bomb, throwing May and Jemma Simmons backwards while he held on with all his might. Giyera forced the plane to land in a secret HYDRA base, once Zephyr One had successfully landed he knocked out May as she was attempting to call Daisy Johnson and Lincoln Campbell for assistance. Battle at Gideon Malick's Headquarters Knowing that he was greatly outnumbered by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents onboard, Giyera quickly left Zephyr One and sent Lucio and a team to capture the remaining agents. When Gideon Malick and Hive returned to the secret base, Giyera went straight to Hive and updated him on the situation, ignoring Malick completely as he explained why he had taken the plane and how the capture of the agents was progressing. However the base was suddenly attacked by the Secret Warriors, aiming to rescue their teammates and reclaim Zephyr One. Giyera witnessed Lincoln Campbell walking into the plane so followed behind, launching a fire-extinguisher at Joey Gutierrez's head in an attempt to stop them and preparing to attack Slingshot as well. However Quake came flying down to the ground and fired a powerful shockwave at Giyera which sent him flying across the hanger floor. As Giyera lay injured on the floor, he was joined by Hive who offered him a hand to stand up while they watched as S.H.I.E.L.D. escaped onboard Zephyr One. Launching the Warhead Giyera assisted Hive in taking control of a missile silo where he killed many of the staff and prepared the warhead that Felix Blake had provided. Giyera promised Hive that S.H.I.E.L.D. would not be able to come near the island, however he was proved wrong when their systems were overrun mere seconds before their missile could be launched, leading to Hive ordering Holden Radcliffe to fix the problem and promising Giyera that he would show his enemies his rage. While they attempted to find and destroy S.H.I.E.L.D., Hellfire and Giyera found Hive lying on the floor with his mind damaged, as images and memories of his former hosts, Grant Ward, Nathaniel Malick, Will Daniels and many others rushed into his mind as he began screaming out random orders. Despite Hellfire questioning Hive's sanity, Giyera remained strongly loyal and attempted to help his leader before being ordered to use his powers to steal the war head from the base before S.H.I.E.L.D. could claim it from them. As part of Hive's plan, Giyera and Hellfire flew in a HYDRA plane above the Playground where they activated a Terrigen Mist bomb which had been planted inside the base. This caused several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to be transformed into Primitives who freed Hive from the Suspension Gel had had become trapped in before they continued to attack the surviving S.H.I.E.L.D. agents while Giyera and the other HYDRA agents flew the ship onto the base and took control of Zephyr One alongside their leader Hive. Death Giyera and Hellfire flew their ship into the Playground where they regrouped with Hive, who had defeated Daisy Johnson in a fight. Once Johnson had been loaded into the Containment Module onboard Zephyr One Giyera left the ship to sure that the war head was safety loaded onto the ship while Hellfire spoke with Hive about their plans to take over the world. Once Hive had taken control of the ship using Grant Ward and Will Daniels memories to learn how to control it, Giyera used a team of Primitives to load the war head and prepare it for the explosion that would infect much of Europe with the infected Terrigen Mist. Giyera confirmed these plans with Hive while Hellfire questioned them as he felt that he was uncomfortable with the idea of his own life being put at risk by the mission. Ignoring Hellfire's worries, Giyera and the Primitives set the timer on the bomb as per Hive's wishes. While exploring the plane, Giyera found Melinda May talking to Daisy Johnson outside her Containment Module in an attempt to convince her to step out of the Module and fight back against Hive. Giyera used a sub-machine gun and his telekinetic powers to knock May out before pointing the firearm at Leo Fitz. As Giyera held the gun up with a smug grin on his face and prepared to execute the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Fitz insisted that if he killed him he would be destroyed by a hidden weapon onboard the ship. Johnson attempted to convince Giyera that she was under Hive's sway, but Giyera insisted that this was not the case and kept his weapon aimed at Fitz. He listened to Fitz monologuing and how there was a weapon onboard the ship that would destroy him if he fired his weapon, promising that they did not blame the Inhumans who were under Hive's control. However Fitz explained that he viewed Giyera as a murderer before he unveiled a Cloaked Gun and fired several shots into Giyera's chest, killing him. | Powers = * Telekinesis | Abilities = * Master Martial Artist: Giyera has extensive knowledge of martial arts, that made him a very valuable asset as a member of the United States Marine Corps. Due to his skills, Gideon Malick appointed him as both his personal bodyguard and the head of security for the Advanced Threat Containment Unit, and also chose him to be administered with the Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills in order to test if he was an Inhuman. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Giyera's sprite was made by User:WoodandTime | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Advanced Threat Containment Unit (Earth-1010) Category:Martial Artists Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010) Category:Telekinesis Category:Distant Star Pathfinder (Earth-1010) Category:Inhumans Category:Inhumans (Earth-1010)